


My Ex is Blackmailing Me (Part 1) (Pure Fetish Smut)

by OfStarsAndDreams



Series: My Ex is Blackmailing Me [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, Bisexual, Blackmail, Cuckolding, Degradation, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ex Sex, F/M, Fetish, Forced, Gloves, Heels, High Heels, Humiliation, Infidelity, Insults, M/M, Manipulation, Naked Male Clothed Female, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation, Threats, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfStarsAndDreams/pseuds/OfStarsAndDreams
Summary: A humiliation, blackmail, and forced bi fetish erotica about a man who's ex-girlfriend, along with her new boy toy, take advantage of their compromised victim. More detailed contents/tags in notes.
Series: My Ex is Blackmailing Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199513
Kudos: 4





	My Ex is Blackmailing Me (Part 1) (Pure Fetish Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of erotic fiction and is in no way meant to represent real people or events. It is completely written and owned by me, OfStarsAndDreams. My short stories are generally written as PAID COMMISSIONS and do not necessarily reflect my personal interests, fetishes, or personal history.
> 
> Contents: F, M/m, fetish, BDSM, blackmail, nonconsensual, degradation, verbal/situational humiliation, insults, raw/emotional, name calling, forced bi, bisexual, infidelity, clothed female nude male, ex-girlfriend, submission, psuedo-cuckold, oral (M/m, nonconsensual), non-consent, documentation without consent, threats, emotional abuse, emotional manipulation, psychological abuse, emotional sadism, gloves, lube, heels

“So I’m here, what do you want?” I wrapped my arms a little around myself, in part from nervousness and in part from the cold – this concrete block of a room, some sort of an abandoned warehouse or working facility, probably never had any sort of heating installed to begin with and sure as hell wasn’t feeling super cozy now.  
  
“No need to be so curt with me, you ungrateful ass. Aren’t we old friends? Also, weren’t you the one _begging_ me to ‘talk this out’?” She held up an envelope in one hand, teasingly waving it back and forth. My eyes could have burned a hole through the manila sheath. If my boss... no, if _anyone_ found that information I would be toast.  
  
 _She_ probably wasn’t cold, I thought, my panicked thoughts wandering off without me, she was wearing gloves that reached almost to her shoulders, showing just a touch of soft creamy skin before it disappeared again under a tight dress that hugged her petite figure. It was tighter and shorter than she normally wore, probably for the sole purpose of taunting me. I hated to admit it, but it was working. Underneath that dress was a pair of crisp black tights that led down to a pair of slim ankle boots with sharp, tall heels. The kind that looked like they could do some damage if the wearer had the inclination.  
  
“And who is this guy, anyway? I thought you were coming alone.” I said, in a bit of a huff, trying to act like I had more spine than I actually did. He was a fair bit taller than me, and, even under his clothes it was obvious he was more fit for sure.  
  
“Oh I changed my mind. I thought it would be stupid to come here by myself. What if you tried to pull something? I wanted someone who could protect me. You know, an actual _man_ , unlike you.” Before I had a chance to rebuke her, she continued. “He’s my new boyfriend. Well, no, that’s not really true. He’s the guy that’s fucking me. And oh god is he better at it than you were. You were like… soooo pathetic in the sack, really, the more I think about it. It like… barely did anything. And all those times you thought I actually came? Well, to be honest, dear... I totally faked it.” She laughed, in an unpleasant, jeering way.  
  
“Why… why are you doing this? Can’t we just get this over with already?” I pleaded, a lump forming in the pit of my stomach and throat.  
  
“Fuck, will you quit whining, you piece of shit? You know what I like about him? He doesn’t get all simpering and whiny and pathetic like you do. Also, his dick is like, fucking _huge_ . Unlike that tiny shriveled piece of rawhide between your legs. It’s one of the best cocks I’ve ever seen. You want to see it?”  
  
“What?! No! Why would I want to...” I didn’t have a chance to finish though, before you cut me off.  
  
“Show him your nice fat cock, babe. Show him why he’s such a useless piece of trash.”  
To my horror, the man, without hesitating, whipped out his dick, just like that, slowly running his hand up and down the length of it, coaxing it into an erection. I felt ill, disgusted, and outraged.  
  
But she was right. It _was_ bigger than mine. A lot.  
  
“Now it’s your turn!” she said, laughing cruelly. “Show him what you got!”  
  
“No way! That’s insane! I don’t want to do that.”  
  
A firm, stern frown painted her features. “I didn’t. Fucking. ASK. What you _wanted_ you pathetic waste of flesh, you _idiotic, quibbling piece of filth_ .” She held up the envelope, nearly shoving it in my face, like scolding a dog. I could have grabbed it, but I was too numb to reach for it and then it was gone. I mentally chewed myself out for not being more proactive. “This envelope here says that you fucking do whatever I want, asshole. Take off your clothes. _All of them_ . I want to remember exactly how much of a fucking piece of trash you are.”  
  
I felt like I wanted to throw up. But what choice did I have? I began to undo my clothes, pulling them off piece by piece. The cold wrapped around every bit of bare skin as it was exposed, bit by bit. That fucking man, whoever he was, was still fucking stroking it, too. God, it felt so gross. I wanted to take a hot shower. Or just curl up and die.  
  
“The underwear too, idiot. Don’t be a pussy,” she said, before I’d even really had a chance to get to it. I begrudgingly took those off too, trying to shield my body from their eyes. There wasn’t any use though, it’s not like there was anywhere to hide. The cold had shrunk my dick even further, making it look even more laughable next to his. She was certainly proving her point.  
  
“Oh don’t act like this is so awful for you. You’re such a little slut, a perverted little man whore. I bet you’re loving this. I bet this is getting you sooo turned on, you gross little shit.  
I bet you’ve been dreaming of me getting you naked. I bet you would just love to get me in bed again too, wouldn’t you? Even though you have a new girlfriend?”  
  
I didn’t say anything, but I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.  
  
“ANSWER ME, BITCH. You want to fuck me again, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes,” I managed to get out, and immediately regretted it. Why had I fucking said that?

“You sick little slut, you should be ashamed. You fucking sick perverted piece of shit. God, I feel so bad for your girl. What’s even funnier is that you had this tiny notion that I would ever again in a million years let you touch me with the disgusting pile of filth you call a body. God I feel sick thinking that I ever did,” she said, shuddering, her colorful, curly hair wavering in the air. “But you know what, I bet I have something else I can do with an ugly waste of space. Get on your knees.”  
  
“Please, no, I...” I didn’t have much time to say anything before she stormed forward, physically grabbing my hair and pulling me down, then coming around behind me, firmly planting her sharp heel into the small of my back and pushing me further down. The concrete scraped my knees a bit as I landed, and felt freezing to the touch.  
  
“I SAID GET DOWN. Holy shit you’re such an idiot. Do I have to tell you everything fifteen times before you get it through your thick skull? You do what I want.” She leaned down close, so she could speak directly in my ear. “That simple enough for you, shit for brains? You pathetic worm?” She stood up again, standing next to her fuck buddy. “Now, I have something just perfect for a little whore like you. You know the only thing useless whores are good for? Sucking cock.”  
  
My eyes widened in horror. “No...” I tried to pull away, to stand again, but my cold muscles were slow to respond.  
  
And then it was too late, the man – I didn’t even know his name – was grabbing my head and forcing my mouth open with his thumbs. He slid his cock forcefully into my mouth, ramming the back of my throat and making me gag. Tears started welling up in my eyes, but he just kept mercilessly sliding it in and out, pulling my head down onto him. I could feel the slick, smooth skin of his dick on my tongue, all taut and hard. I wanted to throw up.  
  
But, much to my dismay, there was a part of me that was also getting undesirably – and noticeably – excited. “See? You’re just a loser slut. You’re actually _getting hard_ from being mouth raped by a guy. I can’t believe you’re actually this sick. I mean, I knew you were pathetic, but wow. What a joke.” I could hear her mocking laughter and my face burned from shame.  
  
I tried to zone out, to let it just happen and be over, but she flicked my ear in annoyance. “You better do a good job, or else I’m not going to give you anything, understand? I know you suck at everything, but maybe, just once, that will actually work out for you.” She laughed at her own joke, as did the man with his cock in my mouth. I grimaced, and began to actually use my tongue, actively sucking on his dick instead of just being a passive hole for his use. I hated every moment, hated myself, but could feel my erection throbbing between my legs despite the cold.  
  
This only increased the fervor in which he jammed his cock into me, pushing it down into my throat as far as he could get it. I could barely breathe as it filled up my airway. I could hear him moaning as he pleasured himself with my mouth. After what felt like an eternity he grabbed my head and pulled it hard into him, so that my nose was smashed up against his stomach. I felt his cock throb and twitch, and to my horror, the heat flowing down into my throat as he shot his load into me. I pulled back, coughing up hot sperm that spilled out of my mouth onto the floor, much to her amusement. “Look at you! You’re even a worthless cumdump, can’t even swallow right. What a waste. Piece of shit.” She kicked at my shin a bit, just for good measure, as I strained to catch my breath.  
  
“Can I… have it… now? The envelope” I struggled to get out, pulling my clothes toward me.  
“Sure, I mean, if you want. Thooooouuuugh I should let you know… I did rig up cameras all over this room. You like that? We made a little porno! You useless idiot, didn’t want me to meet you at your place, did you? Wanted somewhere _private_ . You completely fucked it up, you dumb slut! You realize that it gave me the perfect opportunity to set a trap for you? Why in the world would you ever agree to that? I now have you, on tape, from like, dozens of angles, telling me that you want to fuck me AND naked sucking off some random guy. I’m sure your girlfriend is going to be thrilled. I’d be surprised if she doesn’t leave your trashy slut ass.”  
  
“Please, no, please, this can’t be happening, don’t do it,” I begged, collapsing onto the ground, at a complete loss, “I don’t want to lose her.”  
  
“Well, the way I see it you can either have what’s in this envelope,” she teased, waving it about, “and I send your slutty video to your new girl, OR you get your porno vid and I send this to your boss. What do you say? How’s it going to go?”  
  
My stomach twisted into knots. “Please, no. I’ll give you money, I’ll do whatever you want. That will… it would ruin my life. Please. I don’t know why you’re doing this. Have mercy.”  
She leered down at me and placed a gloved hand on my head. “Whatever I want? Well maybe I _can_ think of some things I can do with you. Maybe I can be convinced to keep both the envelope and the tape, to not send them to anybody, and to instead meet you here again for a little more fun. How’s that sound, you stupid whore?”  
  
I hung my head, dejected, “I… I’ll do it.”  
  
She frowned, in an exaggerated fashion. “That wasn’t very convincing.”  
  
I bowed my head lower. “Please. Don’t send them out. Let me meet you here again. Please.”  
  
“Good. Next time, I’ll bring some lube. We can start working on that ass of yours. I bet, with a few sessions, we can teach you how to work a cock like the disgusting whore you are.”


End file.
